greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern: First Flight
History Plot Test pilot Hal Jordan is recruited to join the Green Lantern Corps after the death of his predecessor Abin Sur and placed under the supervision of respected senior officer Sinestro. The newly recruited officer of sector 2814 soon discovers his mentor is actually the central figure in a secret conspiracy that threatens the philosophies, traditions and hierarchy of the entire Green Lantern Corps. Hal must quickly hone his newfound powers and combat the treasonous Lanterns within the ranks to maintain order in the universe. The storyline is unique to the movie and unrelated to the events in the comics. Several events, details, and characters were altered or created for the film. Cast *Christopher Meloni as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Victor Garber as Sinestro *Tricia Helfer as Boodikka *Michael Madsen as Kilowog *John Larroquette as Tomar-Re *Kurtwood Smith as Kanjar Ro *Larry Drake as Ganthet *William Schallert as Appa Ali Apsa *Malachi Throne as Ranakar *Olivia d'Abo as Carol Ferris *Richard Green as Cuch *Juliet Landau as Labella *David L. Lander as Ch'p *Richard McGonagle as Abin Sur *Rob Paulsen as Weaponers *Kath Soucie as Arisia *Bruce Timm as Bug Boy *Jim Wise as Lieutenant Development Green Lantern: First Flight is a 2009 direct-to-video animated film adaptation of the DC Comics Green Lantern mythology. Centering on the first mission of Hal Jordan, the film is written by veteran DC Comics animation collaborator Alan Burnett, produced by Bruce Timm, and directed by Lauren Montgomery. It is the fifth in the line of DC Universe Original Animated Movies released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation, with the most recent releases being Batman: Gotham Knight and Wonder Woman. Home Video Green Lantern: First Flight was released on standard DVD in single and double disc editions, along with a high definition Blu-ray release on July 28, 2009. Features outlined for the double disc edition in the press release include two production featurettes, digital copy download, and two episodes of Justice League picked by Bruce Timm. The Blu-ray edition will have all the features of the double disc standard definition release including two additional Justice League episodes picked by Timm. Notes Notable Differences Trivia *Carol Ferris is voiced by Olivia d'Abo, who previously voiced the same character's supervillain alter-ego, Star Sapphire, on several episodes of "Justice League" (2001). *The Guardian Appa Ali Apsa is a major player in the DC Comics crossover event "Millennium". *The costume Sinestro uses in the final battle is the same one he adapted in the comics, around the time of "Sinestro Corps War" storyline. *According to director Lauren Montgomery, Hal Jordan's origin story had been previously covered in Justice League: The New Frontier (2008): "We really didn't want to spend a whole lot of time telling *The blue alien Hal Jordan saves from Kanjar Ro bears a distinct similarity to Saint Walker, the Blue Lantern from the "Blackest Night" event in the "Green Lantern" comics. See Also *Green Lantern: First Flight/Gallery *Guardians of the Universe Links *http://www.warnervideo.com/greenlanternmovie/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1384590/ *http://www.comicvine.com/news/green-lantern-first-flight-animated-movie/138067/ Category:Films Category:Animation